


A Durin Lost in Time

by wolfishpennings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfishpennings/pseuds/wolfishpennings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What many people don't remember about Thorin Oakenshield is vast... This is the story of his lost wife and son.  Lian was her name she had a son with her One and was working with her kin from the Blue Mountains restoring more of the old City of Nogrond and was on her way back form work with her young son of 69 when their world collapsed. Lian woke up to 2 people there names where Lily and James Potter. They could do nothing for her injuries but she implored them to keep her son safe and search for the longbeard clan specifically their King that was descended of Durin himself... What happened after the young couple agreed to hid the child as there son none would believe.  This is Harry Potters journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proulogue: A Time Of Remembrance and Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Remember i don't own The Hobbit, or Harry Potter they belong to their respective authors. I make no money on this. No infringement is intended

Hedwig, deposited what looked to be a mini trunk and letter on his bed in the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry had just found out from the minister of magic that his aunt had been found and deflated and memory altered.

Finding out he was not in trouble for his bout of accidental magic was a huge relief, he was cautioned by minister Fudge no less to not stray from the ally for the rest of the summer for it was not Safe. 

Harry went over to the objects on the bead and picked up the trunk and letter, it was from his parents!!!!!!  
Heart pounding, he opened the letter .......

 

Yours 

 

Wolf


	2. Finding one's self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of letters, changes, friends & ravens

The content in the letter was welcome.

As Harry finished reading the letter he felt the overwhelming need to sleep so letter in hand he made it to the bed and promptly fell asleep. Harry would admit to himself later he was in severe shock when he passed out on his bed, also there was a sleep compulsion because reading the letter triggered the undoing of the powerful spells on harry that had changed him to a human chid from his 69 year old Darrow form.

Waking to many years of memory back in place in his head was dizzying, but now he was aware of his life with both sets of parents it was comforting. Harry was going to be very uncomfortable for the next three days while the spell work that had hidden his true lineage reversed, joy. 

A lot of room service food & three days later Harry or he should say Therin was feeling much better & much more at home in his own skin if you will. The only other thing he had done was make Shure Hedwig knew that this change was good and that they were still the best of friends. He realized help was needed from people he could trust, for now that had to be Ron’s dad, so he sent out a quiet letter to Arthur Weasley. 

Therin asked Hedwig to deliver it to Arthur when Molly was not there. Gave her a few scratches and sent her on her way.  
He risked taping his wand to the shrunken trunk, because he now knew what was inside & if he was showering with all this hair again he would have the necessary hair oils. They would remind him of his Amad & right now he needed that.

He got clean braided his hair the way Thorin would two braids near the face the clasps in the back every so often to tame it and let the rest lose, he had his Adad’s dark wavy curl back it was a touch darker like he had a bit of his human fathers black to his hair and it made him smile. His beard was finally long enough to be held by one clasp under the chin very respectable for just 80 years. He was a bit sad that he had lost his adopted mothers green eyes, but it was also like coming home seeing his Durin Blue eyes again. He had to wear a pair of huge sweat pants and shirt from Dudley those were the only things that sort of fit for now. 

The trunk did unshrink and it had been over two hours since he had triggered it, he figured if anyone was watching him for magic that thankfully had not registered. As he sorted through his things that Lily and James had saved and placed inside he saw now that he was taking his time the clothing that he had been wearing and his Amad as well as a few things he had not known his mother had in their cart like his fathers Full battle plate their remaining Jewels For the House of Durin all in a solid box with the Durin crest inlayed. His daggers and swords along with his Spell smith tolls had been on him & survived he was glad to see. 

He saw a clasp at the bottom of the trunk & had no idea how it had gotten their it had the Durin crest on it but I was a Raven’s token, it was worn by any of the raven’s in the service of the house of Durin as were all such tokens it was of solid mithril. Seeing that he remembered a trip he had taken with school to the white tower and how when he had walked by the ravens with the class, how the birds at the time were all staring at him. The assistant raven master at the time had come out to see what was going on & had been perplexed to see the birds looking at the young boy as if listening for a command, like they would from a member of Durin’s house. 

Therin resigned himself to writing to the Assistant raven master hoping that in the 4 years that had passed he was still the same man, that remembered what happened that day 4 years ago. He melted a bit of wax at the bottom of the letter and pressed the Raven cuff into it hopping it would leave the Durin seal when he lifted it from the letter thankfully it did, in Cirth Runes he signed it Therin son of Thorin of the house of Durin. Then bellow this he put in English yours Harry Potter, & set that letter aside for Hedwig to deliver as discreetly as she could & if their was a magic place to drop a letter at the tower she was to do that so she was not identified. 

Then he got down to seeing what he wanted to keep from his years at the dursley’s as well as the first two years at school. It was a surprisingly small pile of things his books that he now realized he should spend his down time re-reading and a few he knew he should put in his give away pile with all the things that were essentially now toys for a boy long gone he kept also his sweaters from the weaslys even though they were way to small all else was to small now or from the dursleys and rags for the fire so they went into the give away pile and trash respectively. He placed the two sweaters his photo book from Hagrid his broom books he planed to re-read and cloak & spare school equipment that was still in working order in the trunk from his parents. 

Then he bind all the things in the trash pile, he then took all the things he was going to give away & removed his name from everything including his old school trunk and then placed everything inside, he would ask Arthur if he knew of a place to donate old things & set that trunk near the door. 

Therin spends the rest of that day reading going through any of the exercises he can do from weapons training in his room, as well as mental exercises from the spell crafting he had been learning from his Adad. 

In the late evening Hedwig returned with a note from just Arthur asking if he was all right? Also agreeing to meet him tomorrow when ever worked for him, Arthur also asked for a place to meet. Therin sent back a short note stating as early as he could tomorrow be as discreet as you can even from ministry people please. 

He attached his note back to Arthur & his Letter to the white tower explaining to Hedwig she was to be very careful, she nipped him as if to say I am always careful silly & took wing out into the early evening air.

Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any problems you find are the authors i have not beta. word translations are bellow. 
> 
> Amad- Mother  
> Adad- Father
> 
> hope you enjoyed my offering


	3. Finding your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults that don't have a agenda for Harry or his money.

Chapter 3

Therin was reading post that Hedwig had brought back for him some time that night, a short response from Arthur saying he would be at his room at 8 am sharp. He also said that he told no one not even Molly, Therin smiled at that trust, he needed an adult to trust badly. 

He Also Received a response From the letter he sent to the Raven Master at the Tower. It was brisk but set a date & time for them to meet officially. It also strongly implied that if his use of the seal was a misrepresentation there would be consequences. Therin smiled at this he was hoping this meeting would gain him an audience with Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the 2nd it looked like he would get his chance. He best be prepared, because right now all he looked was a beggar not a Prince of Durin’s House.

As he came out of the bathroom after getting ready he realized he had no idea the time it was sunny out and He was Shure it had to be close to his meeting time He & Arthur had planed, setting the room to rights for the day as quick as he could only leaving out his wand sweaters from Molly and glasses that no longer were necessary he took up his second year charms book and read while he waited for his day to start.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Therin snapped his book closed at the loud sound, & put the book aside, “Come.” 

The door opened admitting Arthur Weasley, he made it inside the room. The room’s soul occupant was a young Khazad, not all the young man Ron spoke of so often, young Harry Potter. Arthur saw the boys bird sitting on her cage near a open window calmly enough so he decided he would close the door & at least hear the young Dwarf out. 

Therin “Thank you for coming Mr. Weasley, this I know has to make little sense to your eyes. Will you come sit with me so I might tell you a story about how you came to know me as Harry Potter.” Arthur stopped entirely shocked at this statement, but in for a Knut in for a Gallion as one might say. 

Arthur sat & let Therin tell his story & what a tale it was. From being swept into the future with his mother, he did not remember the event very clearly he had been injured as had his Amad. But he speculated that their might have been a raid on their group as they traveled, Therin thought that traveling through time had not caused the injuries they had sustained just made them worse.  
Their meeting the young Potters just outside their family’s crypt as they had just buried a stillborn child therein. His mothers please to the Young Potters, to keep Therin safe as she felt she was not long for this world due to injuries. James and Lilly Potter Both wanted to help but knew that if they did it would be dangerous, because they explained to Lian & Therin they were in the Middle of a war themselves. Lilly had an idea about how to hide Young Therin, She knew enough about Dwarves enough to know that they still held 80 as the age of public and legal majority and shared that. James also explained that if they all agreed to this Therin would have 2 sets of parents neither of them saw him being Darrow as a bad thing just a difference to be celebrated. That made Lian’s decision for her part easier to bear these humans seemed to her senses to be quiet outstanding for their race. 

Therin related the conversation he had shared with his mother in the short space of time right before she passed and that he should know that if he chose this path she felt these were good people. “I fell it in the stone.” She had said.

Lilly & James were witness to her passing, they offered to lay her to rest in the stone of their family crypt & if he wished to move her when he was of majority they would help him do so. Therin shared how that sincere offer had affected his decision to accept the adoption even before he knew their power as magical humans. He asked them to bury her in a shroud of Dark sky blue leave her beads in her hair & beard, but please bring out all else she had on her person, & leave just Lian on the marker for now. James & Lilly had come back to where he waited for them just outside the stone crypt of the Potters & James had her carry bag full on his back & they all went to the Hollow to talk and rest. The Blood adoption was done at the house in the hollow witnessed by just Remus & Padfoot, all the things he wore and had been kept from his Amad. They had agreed upon storing them in as safe a place as they could think of with a letter to come to him, if for some reason they were not there to release all the spells on his 80th year, or 11 years time. The plan that was finally used was one that would degage him and show him outwardly as a child of men. It placed his memories under a block to be released when the spells upon him were released as agreed upon. 

Then Therin relate all the things he remembered about his time with the Potters and what he remembered even of that terrible night when he lost his second set of parents. He also related the years at the Lilly’s sister’s home from where he was kept in the boot cupboard under the stairs to how they reacted to anything that was strange or unnatural “magic”. Wearing his “cousins” cast offs, to cooking for them and not being allowed to eat at the table, and the meager food he was allowed. Along with the abuse he endured from Dudley and his gang, and how it was not a good idea to do better than his cousin at school so he always fudged it, it was safer for him that way. Then he related the blowing up of marge and seeing the dog before he got on the bus to run & how that dog looked an awful lot like Padfoot. Meeting the Minister of Magic and getting his room at the Leaky Cauldron & the package & letter from his parents arriving and triggering the reversal for him leading up to this meeting. 

Arthur “well that is quiet a tale & not one I wish on anyone to live through.” 

Therin “you- you believe me.” “Why.”

Arthur softly smiled at him “I have a great many children & I would like to think I am a good judge by now if a tale I am told is the truth or not.”

Therin “would you mind calling me Therin.” “I will be honest I dislike Harry, and Lilly and James named me Harrison James Potter & I want to keep Potter, the rest well I already have a name that suits me.”

Arthur “I can understand even being on the outside, I will call you Therin, I will need you to remind me if I say harry I am used to hearing it because Ron speaks of you so often.” 

Therin “I have separated out the things I wish to donate because they don’t fit and trash to burn, But are their repair and cleaning charms that might help some of the belongings that I wish to keep that you could help me with.” Arthur smiled & pulled his wand & began repairing all of the clothing & anything that needed repair, it surprised Therin that it all looked in new condition which was nice since it was all the material possession he had right now of either family at all.

Harry spoke to Arthur about seeing if he could proxy empty his vault & he also explained the relations his people had with goblins when he was young, & that he doubted that had changed even in this time. Arthur agreed to getting all potter assets & holdings out of goblin hands. Arthur knew the first step was find a Barrister that could come work through the day and go in and remove all things Potter and any affiliated house related away from the goblins and as a barrister on legal Retainer she would be protected from any backlash from the gringgots goblins. 

Finally Therin decided to wear the now repaired clothing and leathers he was wearing when he last was with his Amad, he had to admit things we a bit snug until Arthur sized them out a bit for him.   
Arthur asked if he should glamor his voice and appearance for the barrister they agreed to do this at first hoping that they could bring her in to their confidence. So Therin went to his old trunk and pulled out his old school uniform and cloak for that disguise, he would put the clothing back hopefully when that had worked and he had a new Barrister.

Therin was thinking about, if this went well for him he might be able to fell ok, letting Arthur help him with his hair. As silly as that felt to him it was a step in him accepting family of choice. He & Arthur had to get through today first and it looked like It was going to be a very full day.

Arthur “Harry, sorry Therin I should set up a meeting in a private room downstairs for us to meet I hope you new Barrister.” “After I should go see the bank with your key to Get cash for her fee and withdraw what you will need in money to pay for supplies for this year and trunks and other things I know she will need to get all of your possessions out of the bank not using Goblin storage devices, if the animosity is true still you will also need to hire a curse breaker to go over all of the objects you get out of gringgots and go over your other holdings.” He said in a grave tone.

Therin “well it sounds like a sound plan I will see you in the room you reserve with Tom as soon as possible. Will you need other witnesses to any of this?” Therin secured his things in his trunks asked Arthur to shrink Hedwig’s cage & the trunk he was taking with him. 

Arthur “I will Speak to Andy she I hope will take on your case. Their might be people needed to witness tests in order for you to get all you have a right to out of Gringgots so, there might be 2 people they will be people I trust will that be enough for now?”

Harry and Hedwig stayed in the room for now and Arthur made his way down stairs to Tom and paid for his most private room for the rest of the day. Harry agreed to make his way down to the room in an hours time with the hood of his temporarily expanded hood up. Arthur went about the activity’s they had just spoken of the bank the Barrister & the trunk & furniture shop along with seeing other people if Andy thought it was needed. Arthur was hoping Andromeda Tonks would droop everything that she had to do today & come hear out this young prospective client.

Arthur made it out of the bank with Harry’s key and enough gold for all the days activities, checked himself for traces and other nastiest, like he would have when he was working as a hit wizard. & apparated to Andromeda’s office praying she was having a slow day no year, for this new case would be a huge amount of her time for the foreseeable future. The apparation point was empty but someone just stepped out the front door as Arthur came to the front entrance himself and let himself in, taking a fortifying breath he stepped into law office.

Andy “Welcome-“ “Arthur” “you’re a surprise to see, how can I help you?”

Arthur noticed that the front desk was vacant hoping that the man that left was Andy’s aid and that her day was slow so his request would be less of a, Bother. “Hello Andy I am hoping to get your help.” “I have a young person who needs a competent barrister that can deal with magical muggle goblin and very possibly Khazad Law.” “You were my first choice as a competent trustworthy person, & a Barrister with experience in 3 of the 4 fields, are you willing to come hear us out and possibly gain a client?”  
Andy was not expecting such an serious business like manor but it told her that if she took this client she would no longer be going home for the day. “can he afford retainer?” 

Arthur “He had me get it before I came to see you.” He said gravely.

Andy “Shure I will lock up, do I need to bring anything or come to listen only?”

Arthur “Bring your full Kit Andy if you say yes today will be hard work for you.” 

Andy “Full kit for travel it is, let me lock up.” “Will this involve any paper work or test that need witnesses by the DMLE or the Wizegmount? & if so do you have people we can call on in mind?” 

Arthur “I believe that we will need both but I should not be their for the test I know the people we should ask if you agree to the retainer I can leave you both to plan & get them to you asap and finish running a few errands as well after dose that work for you?” 

Finding that the bank and this conversation had in fact taken Arthur over an hour he & Andy walked directly back to the room at the Leaky that held young Therin. Arthur motioned for Andy to Knock.  
Gathering her courage Andy knocked on the door and waited finding herself being drawn into the room when she heard the voice of a young man from the other side of the door. she glanced at Arthur and put her hand on the knob and stepped in letting Arthur step in behind her He caught the handle & shut the door. Andy found herself facing what looked like a young man sitting behind a desk with a hooded cloak up throwing his face into complete shadow.

Therin “Arthur,” “Will you please introduce us.”

Arthur “Andromeda Tonks, may I introduce you to Harry Potter.” 

Andy “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter.” 

Harry gave a slight bow & gestured to the desk that had a chair for each of them, one set up on the long side & 2 chairs closer one of which had all kinds of papers laid out in front of it that was were Harry was seated. Arthur sat next to Therin. Andy slid around the desk as set her case on the large desk and sat.   
Therin “well now there is a story I would like to share with you in order for well how am now to make sense, will you hear it, with the caveat that you speak of this to no one?”

Andy “My oaths as a barrister would cover that and no obviation would be required I am willing to be hired if only for a few hours that way what you say is covered and if after I can’t serve as your Barrister the conversation is still covered will that suffice?” Arthur had set a rather large purse on the table along with a contract from the Ministry for hiring a retainer. She quickly read it and Added her signature so did Arthur as witness and then harry added his signature to it when Arthur brought it to him. As the last one to sign it flashed in conformation that the contract was active and magically binding. Therin then began his story telling her exactly what he had Arthur just this morning, Just as his story finished.  
A knock sounded at the door. 

Harry said “oh good” & stood letting the hood drop letting Andy see him for the first time. “Arthur would you get that I ordered food & drinks for us for the day.” Arthur got to his feet and retrieved the cart and handed the person delivering it the requested amount. He left the trolley near the entry and came back and sat down.

Andy “I would like to take on your case if you will have me on permanently?”

Therin “ I would like that lets set our signatures to the permanent until terminated line shall we?” They all signed again with a blood quill and the document flashed again in conformation. “please call me Therin.” Andy smiled and agreed to. James and Lily had left their worldly possessions to him and he would, even if it came to blood shed. He would get the history of his family’s his adopted human family, or his Khazad safe away from the Goblins.

Andy “How would you like to start.” 

Therin “Gringgots will need all kinds of legal proof in order for you to withdraw all of my holdings, by the end if banking today.” Andy blinked 

Andy “You will need a witnessed blood based Lineage Scroll and in I can’t have you there in person so I need you to claim magical headship of your family after the scroll but before I go to the bank. Arthur I need you to go Find the witnesses needed. I prefer the Longbottom matriarch & Madam bones. First let me Get the lineage scroll all set we need one done unofficially first to make Shure we have no great surprises. She got her kit in order to do a legal genealogy as witnessed by client barrister and one unrelated witness and asked Therin to and add the required blood to the potion.”

Therin hesitated a bit and Andy drew her wand swore on her magic to not reveal what she what about to see without express permission form her retaining client. Therin sealed the oath by accepting the oath in the traditional wizarding way. Therin picked up a knife and unsheathed it & came over to the waiting potion and cut his palm above the potion allowing his blood to flow into the potion until Andy said that it was enough. Arthur cast a healing charm on Therin’s hand & he nodded his thanks to Arthur and went to the side table and cleaned his dagger and put it away.

Andy was preparing the potion to be put on the scroll and set the quill to absorb the potion and start on the lineage. “Are we ready.” They all gathered around the scroll at her words, the quill started to write and the first of the seven fathers seals started to appear, all the way from Durin. through to his Adad and Amad and past him seeing the line end with his cousins Fili & Kili. Dis and Thorin’s names and His name staying The color of Mithril he assumed indicated he was still alive the line continued through his cousin Dain and other relations on down a nauseating number of generations and endings of many of those families through the millennia as time has passed there were only a few cousins alive thankfully their was a direct cousin through Dains line left and one through Gloin, Dawlins children he had family blood that yet still lived. he heaved a sigh then the scroll light up as his adoption to the Potters appeared and the scroll widened allowing the potter lineage to grow from my name up almost to the top of the scroll Adding several very impressive seals at the top then it was done & the quill toppled over done. 

The Lineage from my adoption was finished There was a lot more there than I thought would be. What astounded me was that these people had names that reminded me of the Rangers from the north/Numenor bloodlines I guess it only recorded the peoples that were at one point magical in their nature. I guessed Khazad having the magic of our maker is enough for the purposes of the scroll, silence engulfed the room.

Knowing that he had living family on the Durin branch of family was wonderful. He turned to see Andy and Arthur both standing stock still and I regarded them both very seriously.

Therin “Now you know why I would never be caught dead letting Gorck or Goblins as you name them handle any of my family’s holdings.” That broke the spell and they both sat in their chairs like the strings holding them had been cut. “Therin” Arthur said, “how you never said. You’re a king of your people how did” he paused at a loss really to say more.

Andy “So, you are the adopted son of James & Lily Potter most of us know you as Harry Potter, that confirms your story to us” 

Therin “I want to honor those that took me in and made me their own in attempt to protect me as my mother asked of them.” “So Is it a doable thing getting my investments and property away from the goblins in less than a day?”

Andy “I need a way for a ministry witness to see and officiate a lineage test for, Human Side of you lineage the Potter family witch according to this document is several other family’s as well. Getting those holding out of goblin hands even doing a bank transfer to the muggle world or Swiss magical banks would work.”

Therin “we will be able to do this in a legally binding manner and avoid a bloodbath, because if they find out my lineage before you are done this will turn ugly.” Arthur Looked at Andy. “well I better get those witnesses and we need to get Therin under the glamour’s he had before for a short term period day 4 hours I believe they will give you the effect you need for the test that have to be witnessed and after Therin you have no reason to wear that face again?” “then once the spells are set I should get going and you will both have time to strategies and run one unofficial lineage to check first.”

Andy though a bit, “you Prefer Harrison to Harry yes.” He nodded his head. “Arthur come lets talk of the casting that we will do in concert. Therin will you go fetch a set of your good school clothing and your glasses and other things you might need for this glamour?” “May I borrow Hedwig to set up a meeting with the proper goblins because it needs to be done now, so I can go I hope just after lunch.”

Therin “Yes she will enjoy being of help I think for this.” “I will be right back with what you requested.” 

Therin put on his cloak and made his way to the locked room he had lent in the leaky. Finding the things he needed in his room & putting it all in a bag to change into after the glamor was set.


End file.
